


fanmix: claws & callouses where you thought you'd find my skin

by anticute



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, fanmix fun, holly black owns my soul and musick is the only catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticute/pseuds/anticute
Summary: A playlist of 11 songs: How two unhealthy, traumatized characters arrive to a somewhat healthy, functional, working relationship, and ultimately, find healing for themselves.Kill of The Night - Gin Wigmore / Fear & Delight - The Correspondents / Mixed Feelings - Keegan Fordyce / Poison - Roses & Revolutions / Serious Craving - Ethel and the Chord Tones / Nowhere - Black Match / Learn to Love - W. Darling / Until We Do - The Overstory / Thorns - Martin Luke Brown / Yes, and- molly ofgeography / Make You Mine - PUBLIC, MisterWives
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar





	fanmix: claws & callouses where you thought you'd find my skin

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i want to fic these two so bad. alas, i have to settle with this. this fanmix explores the complexities of character and dynamics, and the trajectory of the rollercoaster that is jurdan. i'm just super invested in these two and how they overcome their sufferings, and come out of it as their best selves. then, i just pulled up choice quotes to succinctly relate said songs to certain character/narrative points. plus it was a fun exercise of rereading tfota. 
> 
> title comes from the overstory "wild"
> 
> [spotify ahoys!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30VIAimuu2wf2hu5T0B3B8?si=26XWv03fTZmsnht12CEIJw)

_ Set to The Cruel Prince/The Wicked King: _

"You’ve had to turn yourself into something else, and you’ve done it. Sometimes, when I look at you, I’m not sure if you’d even know how to be human anymore.” /  
"Fearing him is a habit, a habit I could break with a bolt to his heart." /  
"Do not expect others to share my depraved tastes.” /  
"My sweet villain, my darling god." /  
“Nothing is sweeter,” he says, kissing the back of it, “but that which is scarce.”/  
  
**1\. Kill of The Night - Gin Wigmore  
**[lyrics](https://genius.com/Gin-wigmore-kill-of-the-night-lyrics)

Jude:

//The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart  
Oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh//

**  
2\. Fear & Delight - The Correspondents**  
[lyrics](https://genius.com/The-correspondents-fear-and-delight-lyrics)

Cardan:

//Your kisses taste like bitter almonds  
It's wrong but I want you tonight  
You're an addiction pulling me to a grave end  
You're an enemy who I'm keen to defend  
Down the black hole of my lust I descend  
It's wrong but I want you tonight//

**  
3\. Mixed Feelings - Keegan Fordyce **

Cardan:

//It’s why I've got mixed feelings for you babe  
You’ve got me going insane  
So fine I can’t complain  
But I still want things to change  
I guess I’ll just break and bend  
Until we make amends  
Or I’ll play pretend//  
  
//Feels like you’re an angel sent from hell//

* * *

_Set to The Wicked King/Queen of Nothing:  
_"And is it? Out of your system?" /  
"Come be angry at a nearer distance." /   
"Instead of trying—and failing—not to think about Cardan, I try not to think at all."

**5\. Poison - Roses & Revolutions**  
[lyrics](https://www.google.com/search?q=mixed+feelings+kegan+fordyce+lyrics&oq=mixed+feelings+kegan+fordyce+lyrics&aqs=chrome..69i57.4927j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)

Cardan:  
//It's driving me out of my mind  
That's why it's hard for me to find  
Can't get her out of my head  
Miss her  
Kiss her  
Love her  
That girl is poison//

 **  
4\. Serious Craving - Ethel and the Chord Tones  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Ethel-and-the-chordtones-serious-craving-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan:

//I had a taste. Thought I was okay  
But the thought of you it stayed and stayed and stayed.  
Now I want more, it's all I dream about  
I'm shaking, and aching  
Cause' I, I, I got a serious craving for you//

**  
6\. Nowhere - Black Match**  
[lyrics](https://genius.com/Black-match-nowhere-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan:

//Aren't we all just in the  
In the in between  
Longing to be heard and  
Longing to be seen//

**//** I miss the taste of your mouth  
And it's not fair  
All I see is you painted next to me  
But you're nowhere//  
  


* * *

_Set to The Queen of Nothing:_ **  
** "It’s okay to want something that’s going to hurt, I remind myself." /  
“I think of his riddle. How do people like us take off our armor? One piece at a time.” /  
"And if I did—if I fulfilled that prophecy—I _ought_ to be stopped. And I believe that you would stop me.” /  
"And my heart hurts a little because we are all together and safe, and it wasn’t something I’d known how to want... There will be struggles to come, I am certain, but right now I am equally sure we will find our way through them." /  


**  
7\. Learn to Love - W. Darling**  
[lyrics](https://genius.com/W-darling-learn-to-love-lyrics)  
  
Jude/Cardan:  
//You can stand with a shield at your side  
Never breaking protecting your pride  
But you can't really win if you've nothing to lose  
Cause you're nothing till you learn you love//  


//And oh, if you give a little  
You're gonna get a lot more//

**  
8\. Until We Do - The Overstory**  
[lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GULkT2lSzOc&ab_channel=TheOverstory)  
  
Jude:  


//I want to tell you the whole truth  
But it’s simpler to lie  
That’s not something I'm telling you  
That’s just how I survive//  
  


//I want to tell you I love you  
But I’m scared that I don’t  
I want to know that you love me  
But I’m afraid you won’t //

**9\. Thorns - Martin Luke Brown**  
[lyrics](https://genius.com/Martin-luke-brown-thorns-lyrics)

Cardan: 

// Will you be the arrow?  
Be the sword in my chest, cause you know me best  
And through all the sorrow  
Be the thorn in my side if it brings me back to life//  
  


** 10\. Yes, and- molly ofgeography  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Molly-ofgeography-yes-and-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan: 

//I made a list of things I had  
At the top of it was you  
Kept going after that  
But at the top of it was you  
Pages and pages and pages and pages//  
  


**11\. Make You Mine - PUBLIC, MisterWives**  
[lyrics](https://genius.com/Public-make-you-mine-lyrics)  
  
Jude/Cardan:  
//Well, I have called you darlin' and I'll say it again, again  
So kiss me 'til I'm sorry, babe, that you are gone and I'm a mess  
And I'll hurt you and you'll hurt me and we'll say things we can't repeat  
Put your hand in mine//


End file.
